The present disclosure relates generally to coupling apparatuses for securing a mask to a helmet, more particularly, to a mask coupling apparatus configured to allow adjustments at coupling locations on the mask and to facilitate quick coupling and uncoupling to a helmet.
Traditionally, a user desiring to wear a mask had to wear the mask straps over their head with a helmet worn above the straps of the mask. This system required removing the helmet to adjust the straps. Additionally, the adjusting mechanisms generally used were sliding tabs, which were difficult to adjust when being worn in the field, particularly when wearing gloves. This resulted in adjustment of masks being very difficult and time-consuming, and users of the adjusting mechanisms complaining that the adjusting mechanism causes discomfort, such as producing pressure points and inducing headaches.
As such, there is a need for a mask coupling apparatus that connects a mask to a helmet and allows for easy and quick coupling and adjustments and uncoupling in the field.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus for coupling a mask to a helmet includes a helmet having a first mounting rail, a second mounting rail and an outer surface, wherein the first and second mounting rails are affixed to the outer surface of the helmet; a mask including a plurality of couplings including a left first coupling, a left second coupling, a right first coupling and a right second coupling; and a strap assembly including a first connector having a linking mechanism including a single strap having a first end and a second end, the first end being coupled to the first mounting rail, a fastener coupled to the second end of the single strap of the linking mechanism, and an adjusting mechanism including a single elastic strap having a first end, a second end, a first portion and a second portion, the first end being coupled to the left first coupling and the second end being coupled to the left second coupling of the mask, the fastener being coupled to the single elastic strap at a point intermediate the first end and the second end, the first portion extending between the first end and the fastener, and the second portion extending between the second end and the fastener, wherein the first end is free to adjust the length of the first portion and the second end is free to adjust the length of the second portion; and a second connector comprising a linking mechanism including a single strap having a first end and a second end, the first end being coupled to the second mounting rail, a quick-release assembly coupled to the second end of the single strap of the linking mechanism, and an adjusting mechanism including a single elastic strap having a first end, a second end, a first portion and a second portion, the first end being coupled to the right first coupling and the second end being coupled to the right second coupling of the mask, the quick-release assembly being coupled to the single elastic strap at a point intermediate the first end and the second end, the first portion extending between the first end and the quick-release assembly, and the second portion extending between the second end and the quick-release assembly, wherein the first end is free to adjust the length of the first portion and the second end is free to adjust the length of the second portion.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus for coupling a mask to a helmet comprises a strap assembly including a first connector having a linking mechanism including a single strap having a first end and a second end, the first end being coupled to an outer surface of the helmet, a fastener coupled to the second end of the single strap of the linking mechanism, and an adjusting mechanism including a single elastic strap having a first end, a second end, a first portion and a second portion, the first end and the second end being coupled to a left first coupling and a left second coupling on the mask, the fastener being coupled to the single elastic strap at a point intermediate the first end and the second end, the first portion extending between the first end and the fastener, and the second portion extending between the second end and the fastener, wherein the first end is free to adjust the length of the first portion and the second end is free to adjust the length of the second portion; and a second connector including a linking mechanism having a single strap with a first end and a second end, the first end being coupled to the outer surface of the helmet, a quick-release assembly coupled to the second end of the single strap of the linking mechanism and an adjusting mechanism including a single elastic strap having a first end, a second end, a first portion and a second portion, the first end and the second end being coupled to a right first coupling and a right second coupling on the mask, the quick-release assembly being coupled to the single elastic strap at a point intermediate the first end and the second end, the first portion extending between the first end and the quick-release assembly, and the second portion extending between the second end and the quick-release assembly, wherein the first end is free to adjust the length of the first portion and the second end is free to adjust the length of the second portion.
According to further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of securing a mask and a helmet on a user comprises the steps of providing a mask coupling apparatus including a first connector having a linking mechanism including a single strap having a first end and a second end, a fastener coupled to the second end of the single strap of the linking mechanism; and an adjusting mechanism including a single elastic strap having a first end, a second end, a first portion and a second portion, the fastener being coupled to the single elastic strap at a point intermediate the first end and the second end, the first portion extending between the first end and the fastener, and the second portion extending between the second end and the fastener, wherein the first end is free to adjust the length of the first portion and the second end is free to adjust the length of the second portion, and a second connector including a linking mechanism having a single strap including a first end and a second end, a quick-release assembly coupled to the second end of the single strap of the linking mechanism, and an adjusting mechanism including a single elastic strap having a first end, a second end, a first portion and a second portion, the quick-release assembly being coupled to the single elastic strap at a point intermediate the first end and the second end, the first portion extending between the first end and the quick-release assembly, and the second portion extending between the second end and the quick-release assembly, wherein the first end is free to adjust the length of the first portion and the second end is free to adjust the length of the second portion; attaching the first end of the linking mechanisms of the mask coupling apparatus to mounting rails affixed to an outer surface of the helmet; attaching the first and second ends of the elastic straps of the adjusting mechanisms to a plurality of couplings including a left first coupling, a left second coupling, a right first coupling, and a right second coupling on the mask; and adjusting the mask coupling apparatus by pulling the ends of the elastic straps of the first and second connectors.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.